uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's List of Songs
Graphs and Charts Key Pink: Uncharted songs predicted to chart soon Total songs: 966 (07/11/2014) Note that the song tables below are to be updated. Beginning With A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Recent Additions and 'Up Next' This is a list of the most recent songs added to my iPod. The list is in alphabetical order. Latest addition: ' #Begin Again - Knife Party (Peak: 183) #Bullit - Watermat (Peak: 15) #Bump & Grind 2014 - Waze & Odyssey Vs R. Kelly (Peak: 3) #Don't Tell 'Em - Jeremith ft. YG (Peak: 5) #Girlfriends - Joel Compass (Peak: 82) #Goodness Gracious (The Chainsmokers Remix) - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 16) #I Don't Care - Cheryl Cole (Peak: 1) #I Wanna Go - Britney Spears (Peak: 111) #In Your Arms - Nico & Vinz This section will be added on the same day as the 9 above, however these will not be added to the 2014 Chart until Tuesday 18th November. #Hail Rain Or Sunshine - The Script #Last All Night (Koala) - Oliver Heldens ft. KStewart #Let It Be - Labrinth (Peak: 11) #Open Wide - Calvin Harris ft. Big Sean (Peak: 23) #Resonance - LuvBug ft. Talay Riley (Peak: 13) #Rock And Roll - Avril Lavigne (Peak: 68) #Shake It Off - Taylor Swift (Peak: 2) #Slow Acid - Calvin Harris (Peak: 86) #Steal My Girl - One Direction (Peak: 3) #Sun Goes Down - Robin Schulz ft. Jasmine Thompson Up Next Estimated addition date: 25/11/2014. #6 Words - Wretch 32 #All About That Bass - Meghan Trainor (Peak: 1) #All I See - Bondax (Peak: 63) #Animals - Maroon 5 (Peak: 27) #Blank Space - Taylor Swift (Peak: 99) #Gold Skies - Martin Garrix, Sander Van Doom & DVBBS ft. Alessia (Peak: 49) #Outside - Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding (Peak: 6) #Wait On Me - Rixton #What The Hell - Avril Lavigne (Peak: 16) #When I Find Love Again - James Blunt (Peak: 78) Possible Additions I haven't decided whether to download the following songs, but I may possibly download them in the near future. Recent additions are underlined. Also, songs below in bold represent confirmed additions awaiting an addition date. #'Alone - Armin van Buuren ft. Lauren Evans #'Oh Cecilia (Breaking My Heart) - The Vamps (Peak: 9)' #Boss Mode - Kniife Party #'Brave Heart Attack (Mashup) - Demi Lovato vs. Sara Bareilles' #'Can't Stop The Love - Neon Jungle ft. Snob Scrilla' #Desire - Years & Years #'Dirty Love - Wilkinson ft. Talay Riley (Peak: 20)' #Down By The River - Milky Chance #Fight For This Love - Cheryl Cole (Peak: 1) SONG #Fireball - Pitbull ft. John Ryan #'Gangnam Style/Gentleman (Mashup) - PSY' #Gust Of Wind - Pharrell Williams ft. Daft Punk (Peak: 79) #Halo - Beyonce (Peak: 4) #Heartbeat Loud - Andy C & Fiora #Hurricane - The Vamps #I Loved You - Blonde ft. Melissa Steel #'Imperium - Madeon' #Like I Can - Sam Smith #London Queen - Charli XCX #Love Me Harder - Ariana Grande & The Weeknd (Peak: 66) #No Good In Goodbye - The Script (Peak: 26) #Not On Drugs - Tove Lo #Rap God - Eminem (Peak: 5) #Real Love - Clean Bandit & Jess Glynne #Right Now - Mary J. Blige #Sledgehammer - Fifth Harmony #T.I.N.A. - Fuse ODG ft. Angel (Peak: 9) #'Team, I Will Never Let You Down - Rita Ora & Lorde' #The Heart Wants What It Wants - Selena Gomez #'These Days - Take That' #'Wake Me Up - Gareth Malone's All Star Choir' #'Waiting For The Night - Armin van Buuren ft. Fiora' #Wake Me Up - Gareth Malone's All Star Choir #'Wicked Games - Parra for Cuva ft. Anna Naklab (Peak: 6)' ---- #Animals (Dappy Remix) - Martin Garrix (Peak: 1) #Apologize - Timbaland ft. One Repbublic (Peak: 3) SONG #As Long As I Got You - Lily Allen #Bang Bang - Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj (Peak: 1) #Happy Little Pill - Troye Sivan (Peak: 86) #It Wasn't Me - Shaggy ft. Rikrok (Peak: 1) #Make The World Go Round - DJ Cassidy ft. R. Kelly #My Head Is A Jungle - Wankelmut & Emma Louise (MK Remix) (Peak: 5) #Recess - Skrillex, Kill The Noise, Fatman Scoop & Michael Angelakos (Peak: 57) #Right Before My Eyes - Little Nikki ft. DJ S.K.T #Smile - Lily Allen (Peak: 1) #Stranger - Chris Malinchak ft. Mikky Ekko (Peak: 45) #Tell Her - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 14) #What Are You Waiting For - The Saturdays (Peak: 38) #What Can I Do - SecondCity ft. Ali Love #Wrote A Song About You - MNEK (Peak: 66) #Yeah - Usher ft. Lil John & Ludacris (Peak: 1) Most Played Songs on my iPod Note: I set up my iTunes in October 2012. The table lists songs that have 15 or more plays. Most recent update: 19/07/2014 (884 songs) 'Previous update': 06/05/2014 (773 songs) (play count in brackets denotes previous play count) Total plays of all songs: 6216 - 21/05/2014 (5132 on 09/12/2013), 1084 songs (not individually) have been played in 164 days, an average of 6.6 songs played a day and 46.27 per week. Key Aqua: climbers Yellow: new entries Pink: Most plays since last update Highest Climber:Savior (Adam Young Remix) (up 2 from 17 to 19) Runners Up: Various Highest New Entry: Internet Friends (VIP Mix) (14 to 17) Note that Internet Friends was replaced with the VIP Mix in July 2014, which its 14 plays before replacement was added onto the VIP Mix. Chart Overflow These are the songs with 14 plays, all with 1 play short of reaching the chart: *Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party (Peak: 4) (5 Stars) *Candy - Robbie Williams (Peak: 1) (5 Stars) *Centipede - Knife Party (Peak: 86) (4 Stars) *First Of The Year (Equinox) - Skrillex (uncharted) (5 Stars) *Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia (Peak: 13) (5 Stars) *Hall Of Fame - The Script ft. will.i.am (Peak: 1) (5 Stars) *Ho Hey - The Lumineeers (Peak: 8) (4 Stars) *I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding (Peak: 4) (5 Stars) *She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 (Peak: 2) (5 Stars) *Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 33) (5 Stars) Most Played In... The Last 54 Added Songs (08/07/2014-19/07/2014) Internet Friends (VIP Mix) - Knife Party (17 plays) (added on from 14) or: Something To Believe In - Norman Doray & NERVO ft. Cookie (7 plays) The Last 113 Added Songs (20/05/2014-19/07/2014) Every Little Word - MNEK (9 plays) The Last 181 Added Songs (20/03/2014-19/07/2014) I Got U - Duke Dumont ft. Jax Jones and Every Little Word - MNEK (both 9 plays) The Last 259 Added Songs (28/11/2014-19/07/2014) Of The Night - Bastille, R U Crazy - Conor Maynard, I Got U - Duke Dumont ft. Jax Jones, Every Little Word - MNEK, Happy - Pharrell Williams and The Fox (What Does The Fox Say) - Ylvis(all 9 plays) The Last 368 Added Songs (06/06/2014-19/07/2014) Power Glove - Knife Party (17 plays) Notes *The first notable most played song was Numb by Usher with 7 plays (now 16), until Eternity by Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young started to get popular. This was then beaten after I Could Be The One (Nicktim) by Avicii Vs Nicky Romero was come across which became addictive and knocked Eternity off the top spot. The song has not reached the top spot since, and I Could Be The One (Nicktim) holds the record for the most plays for the longest time (32). *Youtopia by Armin van Buuren ft. Adam Young is said to be the fastest song to gather plays in the iPod's history (currently 21 plays). *Adam Young is Owl City's real name whom he is sometimes credited as (usually as a featured artist). He holds the most plays overall for any artist, as well as the most songs. *Most played non-charting song: Eternity by Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young (28 plays) *Most played 2 week No. 1: Hall Of Fame by The Script ft. will.i.am (14 plays) *Most played 3 week No. 1: Wake Me Up by Avicii (13 plays) *Most played 4 week No. 1: Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft, Pharell Williams (12 plays) *Most played 5+ week No. 1: Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley and Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke (both 9 plays) *Most played 101-200 peaking song: Fade Into Darkness by Avicii (Peak: 196) (16 plays) *Most played 41-100 peaking song: Power Glove by Knife Party (Peak: 43) (17 plays) *Most played 21-40 peaking song: Silhouettes by Avicii, Bangarang by Skrillex ft. Sirah and The Night Out (Madeon Remix) by Madeon (Peak: 22, 24 and 36) (all 15 plays) *Most played 11-20 peaking song: Turn It Around by Sub Focus ft. Kele (Peak: 14) (16 plays) *Most played 6-10 peaking song: Thinking About You by Calvin Harris ft. Ayah Marah (Peak: 8) and Language by Porter Robinson (both 21 plays) *Most played 3-5 peaking song: Drinking From The Bottle by Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah (Peak: 5) and Levels by Avicii (both 15 plays) *Most played No. 2:Hey Brother by Avicii and Pompeii by Bastille (both 13 plays) Category:Blog posts Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts